The Crook Report
and Jon Jon Keefe with Benny]] Production Episode: 57 Date: February 8, 1989 Time: 50:37 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Libby Roberts Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickies - 4 * Ballad: Western Round-Up * Hill's Little Angels: Birthday Party ** Westbrook Mansion * Fred Scuttle: Scuttle Tabloid News * Quickie: Bad Memory * Hill's Angels: Sports * The After Dinner Speech Dinner * Quickies - 2 * Tag: The Crook Report Highlights * The Birthday Party * Benny stars in a spoof of "The Cook Report." Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Anna Dawson * Jon Jon Keefe * Johnny Hutch * Duggie Small * Sue Upton * Lorraine Doyle * Carla De Wansey * Albert Moses * Jenny Westbrook * Mike Mulloy * Adam Johnstone - Hill's Little Angel * Joanna Kirkland - Hill's Little Angel * Jade Westbrook - Hill's Little Angel * Louise Whatling - Hill's Little Angel * Richard Whatling - Hill's Little Angel * Frances Wingate - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Debbie Scamp - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Susie Waring - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Jenny Drummond - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Barbie Denham - Hill's Angel (uncredited) Quotes * Old Patient - "Well, doctor, I'm a compulsive liar." Henry McGee - "I don't believe you." ---- * Henry McGee - "What makes you so sure you're going to be Number One?" Fred Scuttle - "Because we are the newspaper that faces facts and names names?" Henry McGee - "Who is your proprietor?" Fred Scuttle - "I'd rather not say." ---- * Henry McGee - "That is junk journalism at it's worse! I've never heard of such piffle!" Fred Scuttle - "Piffle?" Henry McGee - "It's full of piff!" ---- * Fred Scuttle - "I'd be very careful if I was you, Mr. McGee! If that's your real name.... Otherwise, we here to reveal some of the scandulous rumors flying around on your love life." Henry McGee - "But there are no rumors!" Fred Scuttle - "That can be arranged!" ---- * Camera Man - "Who are we expecting today?" Director - "Rashid Ben Ali Yakkiman." Ronald Crook - "Well, that's a good old English name." ---- * Ronald Crook - "I want the organ grinder, not the monkey!" ---- * Ronald Crook - "Why won't he talk to me?" Mrs. Dhurani - "Because he doesn't speak English." Trivia * This episode appears on the "Golden Giggles" VHS. * It takes two more Angels added to the original eight for the Hill's Angels to create the "Sports" intro. The extra two might have been Sue Upton and Carla De Wansey, but this has yet to be confirmed. * Benny's recurring Ginger Thompkins character reappears as a pool player. * The ending scenes in the closing sketch, "The Crook Report," were filmed at Thorpe Park in Surrey, England. Sequence * Last Episode: Club Chicago-Go * Next Episode: Holding Out For A Hero ---- Category: Episodes Category:1989 Episodes